The present embodiments relate to transducer arrays. Transducer arrays convert between electrical and acoustic energies.
Different types of transducer arrays have different characteristics. Depending on the desired use, one of the types of arrays is selected for an implementation. The same array is used for both transmit and receive operation.
Piezoelectric transducers rely on expansion and contraction of material in response to changes in acoustic energy and/or changes in electrical potential. Electrodes are positioned on opposite sides of piezoelectric material for transduction.
Capacitive membrane ultrasound transducers (CMUT) rely on flexing of a membrane for transduction. Electrodes are on opposite sides of a gap. The membrane is positioned over the gap, allowing flexing in response to changes in acoustic energy or electrical potential.
However, the selected type of array may not be optimal for the different uses of the array. For example, CMUTs that produce enough power in transmit at low frequencies appropriate for trans-thoracic cardiac or deep abdominal imaging are difficult to design. As another example, piezoelectric transducers have more limited interconnection options, so likely have fewer elements.